<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You don't believe the sky is falling until a chunk of it falls on you by middlemarch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571954">You don't believe the sky is falling until a chunk of it falls on you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch'>middlemarch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode 1x07: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Humor, Introspection, POV Darcy Lewis, westview</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven is an overrated number, even if it's prime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis &amp; Jimmy Woo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You don't believe the sky is falling until a chunk of it falls on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At least ten thoughts Darcy had after Vision left her behind while she was trudging, yes, trudging toward her destiny because the very beige funnel cake food truck made it about two feet through the intersection after the kids-on-a-rope, for all the world like pastel candy beads on an elastic cord, finally finished crossing the street:</p><p>1.	It had been a mistake to leave the truck without snagging two funnel cakes; she’d need a second one to confirm or deny how mediocre the first one had been and God knows, she wasn’t getting any coffee, so sugar and fat would have to do.</p><p>2.	Wanda could have magicked her into a better fitting bra, one without an underwire that wanted to creep up her throat and strangle her and the lace was scratchy too.</p><p>3.	She’d forgotten to take her Vitamin D. </p><p>4.	She’d forgotten to set up the match for her 401K.</p><p>5.	She’d forgotten to adopt a Persian kitten, name it Lucilla Imperatrix, and fill her phone with adorable-to-her photos she showed to too many people and Thor.</p><p>6.	Westview was surprisingly roomy but Wanda had skimped on the sidewalks outside the city center and it wouldn’t have killed her to squeeze in a bodega with egg sandwiches because the funnel cakes had both been crap.</p><p>7.	It was sad all over again about Tony not making it, because she was pissed at him all over again and he would have appreciated that and given her a drink mid-rant.</p><p>8.	Jimmy had nice hands for an agent. Heck, he had nice hands for a person.</p><p>9.	The odds of her ever mastering Finnish or Diné bizaad on Duolingo had dropped catastrophically close to zero.</p><p> </p><p>There was no number 10. What did you expect of a regular-ass woman, albeit with several doctoral degrees to her credit but no super-powers, as she trotted towards almost certain annihilation or more mind-control? She’d made it through one Blip and she didn’t have an ace up her sleeve. </p><p>(Fine. 10. Llamas. Llamas. Llamas.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Margaret Atwood.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>